


【未授权翻译】【TSN/EM】Around him/在他身边

by IrisSpades



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSpades/pseuds/IrisSpades
Summary: summary：Eduardo从巴西过春假回到哈佛，发现有一只半裸的Mark在自己宿舍的床上...





	【未授权翻译】【TSN/EM】Around him/在他身边

**Author's Note:**

> 译者的话：  
> 在kinkmeme上看到的一篇11年的短短的匿名的fill 觉得挺可爱的就翻译了 因为作者匿名授权就等于没有... 
> 
> 肉呢其实也没有全套 就是觉得这里面的Mark和花朵都很可爱
> 
> 原文链接：https://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/3654.html?thread=5928774#t5928774

Around him/在他身边

Mark的脑子里有一种很恼人的感觉，就好像他忘了什么事儿一样。这种感觉强烈到他放下了电脑，开始在屋子里找寻了起来，但是他根本不知道自己在找什么。他没一会儿就放弃了，但这种感觉并没有就此打住。一直到第二天，他才突然意识到，这种感觉不是他忘了什么事儿，而是他是在想念一个人。

Eduardo走了几天了，他回巴西过春假了。他邀请了Mark和他一起，Mark思考了几分钟这个邀请，但他的脑子全被代码占据着，而且，他也不想成为Eduardo的累赘。Wardo虽然不会这么觉得，但是巴西充满了他的语言，他的家人，而他到时候不得不充当Mark的翻译和讲解。而Mark并不想那么依赖别人。

这感觉太奇怪了，就好像Wardo之前一直在他身边一样。那并不是事实，但感觉就好像是那样。而现在，现在Wardo不在了。对Wardo的想念太蠢了，他没几天就会回来了，这太蠢了。但是Mark无法摆脱这种感觉。过了没一会儿，他开始无法集中精神了。

~~~

所以，显然，撬锁这事儿没有多难。而且找到一个简单明了的教程也没花他多久的时间。当然了，这也是因为宿舍的门锁并没有多高级的安保程度，Mark的脑子里划过了匿名投诉一下门锁质量的想法。

Mark觉得自己这个行为有点儿蠢，但是当他一进入Eduardo的房间就放松了不少。这里很干净整洁，就像平时的样子。闻起来很像Wardo，有他用的洗衣粉的味道，还有他有时候会喷的古龙水的味道。Mark打开了电脑，在这种味道的围绕下开始敲打起键盘。

由于一次一次撬锁溜进Eduardo的宿舍太烦人了，Mark用了一张Eduardo的旧ID说服了管理处他是Eduardo并且他不小心弄丢了房间钥匙。他们给了他一把新的，但是收了不可理喻的费用（虽然他知道这是为了不鼓励学生们把钥匙给别人和弄丢，但是这也太贵了。）

他有点儿庆幸Chris和Dustin都不在，因为他很确定他们会问起他跑去哪儿了。Eduardo离开的六天之后，Mark开始睡在了Eduardo的床上。这不知道为什么很让人安心 - 这样Wardo的味道更浓，将他整个人包裹在其中。Wardo几天以后就回来了，然后一切都会回归正常。

~~~

Eduardo在周五的深夜回到了哈佛，他本来应该在迈阿密再和他的父母待上一天半再在周日早上回来的，但是显然他的父亲被一些紧急工作缠住了。要是他父亲在他离开巴西前告诉他就好了，但是和往常一样的，Eduardo在落地在迈阿密机场的时候才收到了他父亲的消息。他一出海关就立刻到柜台买了最快一班的机票飞到了波士顿。

奇怪的是，他并没有觉得这件事非常闹心。虽然本来能见到妈妈是一件很开心的事儿，但是他想Mark了，还担心他一个人在哈佛。他想知道Mark在没人提醒的情况下有没有好好吃饭和睡觉，

反正吧，经过了疲惫的一天，他现在非常想躺在他的床上好好睡一觉。他走上楼，打开了门，又打开了灯，然后愣住了。过了震惊的几秒之后，Eduardo开始恢复了对于四肢的操控权，他关上了门放下包。Mark在他的床上睡着了，而Mark的笔记本电脑放在他的桌子上。

Eduardo疲惫的大脑试图找出一个逻辑通顺的解释，然而进行到Mark是怎么进到他的房间里来的这一步就卡住了。他脱下外套挂在门口的衣钩上，他看向躺在他床上的Mark。Mark和他的被子缠在一起，还穿着Eduardo的North Face夹克。

“Mark。”

毫无反应。

“Mark，”Eduardo稍微提高了音量和语气里的坚持。

Mark惊醒过来还下意识地踢打了一下，然后他坐了起来。被子滑了下来，于是Eduardo意识到Mark浑身上下只穿了一件夹克。Mark迅速地盖回了被子，脸红了。Eduardo张开嘴想说什么，然后卡住了，他不知道要说什么。

“我想我们不能让你离开几分钟让我穿好衣服然后就假装这一切都没发生是吧？”Mark问道，并没有看向Eduardo。

“对，我想不能。”

“我把红牛洒在裤子和内裤上了，它们在卫生间。”

“这解决了一个我的疑问。”

Mark用一种充满希冀的表情看着他，“我可以去穿上它们。”

“不行。”

“什么？”

“我觉得你现在不能走的状态让我有更好的机会问出点儿答案来。”

Mark表情痛苦地皱了皱脸。

“你怎么进来的？”Eduardo问。

“撬了锁，然-”

“Mark！”

“然后我懒得天天撬，就用你的ID弄到了把钥匙。”

Eduardo一只手捂住脸然后又拿下来，“Mark，这种行为会让你直接被学校开除。”

Mark耸耸肩。

“行吧，那你为什么要偷跑来我房间？”

Mark的脸颊又一次红了，他看着地面。

“你是不是没完没了地落了什么你需要的东西在这儿，”Eduardo说，“或者，也许，Chris和Dustin提前回来了让你很分神，尽管你有自己的房间而且没什么能打扰你。”

Mark一脸奇怪地看着他，“你想让我扯个假理由？”

“不，我只是试着想出个说得通的理由，但现在是凌晨一点，而且我今天飞了几次长途旅行，所以现在这对我来说有点儿困难。”

“发生了什么？我以为你周日才会回来的。”

“我父亲有些紧急公事要出差处理所以我 - 噢，别想了，别想转移话题，为什么你在我房间里，穿着我的夹克？”他停顿了一下，“怎么了，想我了吗？”他讽刺地问道，脸上带着点儿笑。

Mark垂下眼。

Eduardo惊讶地睁大了眼睛，Mark想他了。Mark。那个一半儿以上的时候看上去根本不知道他在不在旁边的Mark。Eduardo有点儿欣慰。有时候和感情上很疏离的人做朋友挺难的，他知道Mark是有感情的，只是不爱表现出来。而且如果一种情绪太强烈的话，Mark通常会把自己直接剥离出来。

知道他对于Mark来说很重要真是太好了，不只是他觉得如此，而是真的如此。而此刻如果他不停止胡思乱想的话，他会哭出来的，他太累了也太激动了。那Mark就会被吓到的。也或许只是会觉得困惑和不舒服。很多人都不知道当别人在自己面前哭的时候要怎么办，他觉得Mark也会不知所措的。所以他看着地面，揉了揉自己的额头，直到他能控制自己了才抬起眼睛。当他抬起眼睛的时候，Mark正在担忧地看着他。

“我也很想你。”

Mark露出一个小小的微笑，“我现在能穿衣服了吗？”

“你闯进我的宿舍，睡在我床上，穿了我的外套，但你不知道借条我的短裤穿？”

“那会很奇怪的。”

“噢，所以你半裸着躺着我床上就不奇怪了？”

“我想有很多半裸的人躺过你这张床了。”

“这张床？就你一个。”

Mark看上去被吓了一跳，“真的吗？”

“你干嘛这么惊讶？”

“因为你是，”Mark说着，用手比划了一下Eduardo的全身，“你。”

“Wow，Mark，你刚刚是在告诉我你觉得我很有魅力吗？”Eduardo调笑着。

Mark看上去像被抓包了一样。

“Oh.” Eduardo坐在了床上，坐在了Mark旁边。

Mark用被子裹起了自己，看上去随时准备好了冲去洗手间，“我要去-”

“等下。我，呃，我有想过关于你。不是在我床上，就是你在电脑前的时候，我想过我要怎么做才能得到你的注意。我要对你怎么做，才能得到你的注意力。”

Mark坐了回去，“真的吗？”

“真的，我得承认。不过，我从来没有想过你会在我的床上半裸着等我回来。”

“我必须得脱掉这件外套了。”Mark面无表情地说。

Eduardo大笑起来。

Mark微笑了一下，他们在床上坐的离彼此真的很近，Mark转过脸面向他。Eduardo冲动地靠过来亲吻了那个微笑。他刚要直起身子，Mark却含住了他的下唇。Eduardo急促地呼吸了一下，然后他又一次靠了过来亲吻了对方，他裹住了Mark的下唇，含进自己的口腔。他感觉到Mark的手在扯着他的衬衫，他慢慢抽回身，放开了Mark的嘴唇。他用额头抵着Mark的额头，呼吸了一下。

Eduardo摸索到了夹克的拉链，拉开了它，将夹克扯到完全敞开。他用手指在Mark的胸前游走。Mark颤抖了一下，Eduardo把夹克从Mark身上扒下来扔到地板上。他从床上站起来，引导着Mark躺平，Eduardo踢掉鞋子爬上床跪在Mark打开的双腿之间。他从上到下地打量着Mark赤裸的身体，Mark脸红了起来，两只手在身侧微微颤抖起来。Eduardo用一只手扶在Mark的左边大腿上，然后欺压上去。他在Mark的右边胯骨上落下一个吻，用牙齿轻轻描摹着它的形状。Mark整个人绷紧了。Eduardo向下移动着，亲吻了Mark的大腿内侧，然后快速地舔了一下。Mark发出了一声抽气的呻吟。Eduardo舔弄着他的大腿，他的亲吻移动着来到了Mark硬挺着的阴茎的头部。他呼了口气，于是Mark颤抖了一下。他舔了舔嘴唇，好让舌头轻轻拂过头部，他轻微地一下一下舔着Mark的龟头，直到一只手放在了他的头上抓住了他的头发，虽然那只手没有任何其他动作。

Eduardo张开嘴吞进了Mark的龟头，轻柔地吮吸。他把一只手指滑进自己的嘴里并挑弄着Mark阴茎的顶端，他把手指含的足够湿润之后就又滑了出去，他将嘴巴张大了一点儿，含进了更多的Mark的性器。然后他将湿滑的手指抵在了Mark羞怯的入口处。他又将Mark吞得深一点儿，同时将手指推了进去。Mark发出了一声呼吸不畅的呻吟。Eduardo将他的手指整根插了进去，然后在对方的体内弯曲了起来，他的另一只手牢牢地抓着Mark的腿根。Mark过电似的颤抖了一下，Eduardo又曲了曲手指然后用力地吸了一下Mark的阴茎，使得Mark抓着他头发的手想要将他拉开，但他没有让对方如愿。Eduardo又吸了一次，于是Mark射了出来。Eduardo往回撤了一点，为了能全部吞下去不被呛到。终于，他将Mark射完的性器退出了口腔，在他把手指抽出来的时候Mark软软地叫了出来。他坐起来看着Mark，后者在大口呼吸着，而且他脸上的红晕丝毫未褪，反而更深了。

Eduardo解开自己的拉链，急促地靠了过去。他将自己的阴茎从四角裤里掏出来，抓住它在手上撸动了几下。Mark坐起来伸出了手，Eduardo放开自己，让Mark的手包裹着自己的性器。这个角度有些尴尬，而且Mark比Eduardo此刻的需要握得要松一些。但他最终找到了需要的频率，没几秒之后Eduardo就在Mark的手上射了出来。Eduardo有点儿头晕，他看着Mark将手举到脸边，试探性地舔了一下。Mark表情皱了皱，然后又舔了一下。Eduardo看着Mark用舌头清理自己的手的画面，阴茎跳了跳。

Eduardo等到头晕的劲儿过去之后，他把阴茎塞了回去拉上了裤子的拉链。他站起来把床单和被子都拉了下来，然后他爬上床将Mark拉进自己怀里。Eduardo精疲力竭，他把被子和床单盖回来裹住他们两个。他的衣服明天早上肯定会皱到不能见人，但他不在乎。Mark试图挣脱，但Eduardo伸出胳膊搂住了他。

“我就是想穿上个短裤什么的，”Mark说。

“我以为你觉得借我的短裤很奇怪。”

“现在我们都交换过体液了，就不奇怪了。”

“Ah，不行。”

“什么？”

“我喜欢你这样。”

“我什么都不穿而你穿着衣服？”

“是的，你什么都不穿，而我穿着衣服的问题可以明天早上再说。”

“但是-”

“早上再说。”

“我-”

“早上再说。”

“好吧。”

Eduardo马上就要睡过去了，然而他想起有件事他想知道答案，“为什么你之前穿着我的夹克？”

Mark嘟囔着回答了什么。

“什么？”

“闻起来有你的味道。”

Eduardo觉得胸腔里一股暖流冲击了他，他眨了下眼睛，吞咽了一下。他把Mark抱得更紧了，然后脸上带着笑意沉沉地进入了睡眠。


End file.
